


Ragin' Glory

by duesternis



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Snarky dialogue, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, at least i hope it's snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesternis/pseuds/duesternis
Summary: Just the few minutes in the hansom, then the stairs down to the little hole Solomon kept outside of his room at the barracks.And then Bill would finally mess up that carefully combed hair and chase the taste of brandy on Solomon’s tongue.
Relationships: Sgt Solomon Tozer/ William Pilkington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Ragin' Glory

**Author's Note:**

> have you considered William Pilkington as your Lord and Saviour?
> 
> also everyone got a promotion, cause that's sexy and they deserve that.

Sometimes he still couldn’t believe it.  
Couldn’t believe that they made it out of that place.  
But then, really, he just needed to look up and see Solomon stand there, glass of brandy in his gloved hand, buttons glistening, medals blinding. Like his smile.  
Bill took a sip of his own brandy at the same time as Solomon did, pretending he tasted it from his lips.  
He would, soon.

"Captain Tozer cuts such a dashing figure in his tails", said one of the debutantes seated by the fire place.  
They were all quite adorned in shining colours, hair in careful ringlets and up-dos and what not. Like a bunch of colourful birds and Bill was watching them at the zoo.  
"He does," agreed another one, adjusting her string of pearls, cheeks almost as red as the flowers on her dress.  
Bill took another sip of his drink and shifted against the mantlepiece with a quiet huff.  
"Corporal Pilkington, you are in his regiment, or am I mistaken?"  
"No, you are correct. Captain Tozer and I served together in the Arctic and were then promoted to the same regiment." He smiled at the little circle of ladies and they looked back with huge eyes and daintily open mouths.  
He finished his brandy before they could ask more questions and excused himself to find another drink.  
He wasn’t here for sweet-talking debutantes.  
Or, god forbid, dancing.

After swiping a glass of champagne from a passing tray and finishing that by the edge of the dance floor Bill was smartly approached by Solomon.  
"Captain Tozer," with a nod of the head and a snap of the heels, salute regulation perfect.  
Solomon smiled, showing off his handsome crow’s feet.  
"At ease, Corporal. All well on your end?"  
They stood shoulder to shoulder, Bill still with his empty glass, Solomon’s hands gathered at the small of his straight back.  
He really looked dashing.  
"The debutantes think you look very dashing, sir."  
That rough laugh made Bill close his fist quite tight around the stem of his glass. Made him wish he weren’t holding a glass.  
"Well, they just like the look of a man in uniform, that’s all."  
Bill grinned a little and looked up at Solomon. His warm drawl was more pronounced than it usually was at functions.  
"Might I ask a question, sir?"  
"Go ahead."  
"Are you drunk?"  
Solomon laughed again and slapped the back of Bill’s shoulder warmly.  
"A bit, maybe," he murmured, nudging Bill.  
"Maybe I should get you home, sir, before there’s a scandal."

Bill deposited his glass on another passing tray and turned to face Solomon. Who was smiling fondly, hands at his hips now.  
One of his medals was crooked and Bill adjusted it with a tut.  
"If Tommy saw you like this."  
"What, drunk?"  
"Medals ajar all over your chest."  
Solomon grinned and shrugged a bit, medals shifting over the wool of his coat again.  
"What Tom doesn’t know..."  
"I might write it to him."  
"You won’t."  
Bill laughed and nodded, cheeks warm from the room, the drinks, Solomon standing there with his hair falling into his forehead and so happy.  
So alive.

And that stirred a whole other kind of warmth in Bill.  
"Well, sir, let’s get you into a carriage then."  
"It’s not too far, we could walk, Corporal."  
"With all respect, Captain, I think we did our fair share of walking already. I’ll take carriages for the rest of my life, wherever feasible."  
Solomon laughed and gently steered Bill through the room with a hand on his shoulder, past the debutante’s circle and their wide-eyed staring.  
"Ladies," Solomon drawled with a polite nod.  
There was a lot of giggling.  
Bill elbowed him, nodding at the women in passing. "The chaperone will have your hide."  
"Bah, she’s fast asleep, look at her."  
"No, thank you," Bill mumbled and hurried their progress along.  
They couldn’t get out of there fast enough, if it were up to him. But Solomon was in a good mood, which meant talkative, which meant they were waylaid three and a half times on their way to the doors.

Bill was fuming by the time he finally managed to shove Solomon into one of the waiting hansoms and wake the driver.  
It was another two minutes until the horses jolted into a trot.  
Solomon was looking at Bill from the opposite bench, chin cradled in his hand.  
"What?"  
"Why are you angry?" There was definitive amusement in his voice.  
Bill huffed.  
"It all takes so long and I cannot wait to get home, that is all."  
Solomon hummed and settled back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.  
Bill mirrored him, pretended for a moment that the hands at his ribs were Solomon’s.  
Soon.  
Just the few minutes in the hansom, then the stairs down to the little hole Solomon kept outside of his room at the barracks.  
And then Bill would finally mess up that carefully combed hair and chase the taste of brandy on Solomon’s tongue.

The hansom stopped, the driver knocked against the cabin and Solomon tumbled gracefully from the seat into the street.  
Bill jumped off after, watched Solomon press a coin into the hand of the driver, they changed a few words and then the hansom rattled off.  
"Corporal, follow me."  
"Aye, sir," Bill answered with a grin and followed Solomon down the narrow stairs. The green paint was peeling from the door and the lock creaked, no matter the amount of oil it was fed.  
"Well, then, come in."  
Bill squeezed past Solomon standing in the doorway, pressing himself close to his front with purpose.  
"Thanks."

Solomon grinned and closed the door, shrouding them in the dim light that fell in through the high-set windows.  
"Do you want light, Billy?"  
Bill sighed and stepped up to Solomon again, who was locking the door, back turned to the room.  
Which meant Bill hugged him around the waist and pressed his face between his shoulder blades. The wool was rough against his cheek, warm from Solomon's skin.  
"Please. I want to see you, Sol."  
Solomon chuckled and patted Billy’s hands.  
"I’ll get the lights, you turn down the covers, alright?"  
Bill stood up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss behind Solomon’s ear. "Alright."

With crisp swiftness they set to their tasks, and a moment later they had light by the bed, and the covers were turned down. There was also water and linencloths and the pot of grease by the bedside.  
Solomon put an arm around Bill’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his hair.  
"Well done, Corporal Pilkington."  
"Thank you, sir."  
Bill grinned and swatted Solomon’s ass with the flat of his hand.  
"Now, let’s get to it, I’ve been staring at you all night and that’s been quite long enough. Hop to it, Tozer."  
Solomon laughed and took his gloves off, tossing them on the bed.  
"You’ll lose them in the sheets."  
"Shut up, I won’t."  
"Suit yourself. Imagine what-"  
"Don’t bring up Tom again, please."

Now it was Bill who laughed.  
"Still feeling guilty about that, are you?"  
Solomon mumbled something and fished his gloves from the bed, stuffing them in his pocket. Then he hung his tails over the back of his chair and sat down to pull his boots off.  
Bill folded his jacket and put it on the table, boots under it.   
Leaned his hip against it and watched Solomon struggle with the high boots for a good moment.  
Then: "Need help with that, Sol? You look a tad red-faced there, but that could be the light."  
"Arse."  
Solomon levered his first boot off with a grunt and started on the second.

Bill was already down to his shirt and drawers. He sat down on the bed and scooted up to the wall, legs stretched out on the mattress.  
His feet barely hung over the edge, but the brick was cool and damp and Bill leaned his head against it, still warm from the crammed rooms at the function.  
The sheer audacity of being warm after all that mess back north.  
Billy chuckled to himself and tugged on a loose thread in the sheets.  
Solomon looked up from fiddling with his braces.

"Are you alright, Billy?"  
Bill smiled and nodded, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it at Solomon.  
"Yes, big oaf. Get over here, I’m not getting up to drag you here."  
"Impatient, are you?" Solomon mussed his hair on the way through his shirt and Bill sighed.  
He’d just have to mess it up more.  
"Yes. Get over here."  
"Get out of those drawers and I might."  
"You’re one to talk, Captain Tozer. Those have seen better days."  
"Serve me well."  
"Since when? The Arctic?"  
Solomon pulled the threadbare drawers down to his ankles and stepped out of them with a sly smile.  
Bill settled on his elbows, feet hanging over the edge now. He was still in his drawers.  
Solomon stepped closer, shoulders hunched like an animal on the prowl. Bill grinned and wiggled his toes.

"Careful, Billy, might tear them."  
"You’d better not. These are practically new."  
"Only a year old?"  
"Sod off."  
Solomon grabbed the bottom of the drawers and Bill opened the buttons.  
"Lift."  
He pushed his hips clear of the mattress and Solomon pulled.

Bill inhaled, throat tight and cock giving an interested twitch against his thigh.  
Solomon dropped Bill’s drawers and then rubbed his thumbs over his bony ankles, up the calves and then stopped at the knees.  
He was bent over Bill.  
"Billy."  
"Sol."  
He grinned and rubbed his nose over Bill’s. His breath smelled like brandy.  
Bill tilted his chin up and kissed him.  
Solomon put a knee on the mattress and Bill slid into the dip. For once he didn’t resent gravity and hefty partners.  
Because it meant his cock rubbed up nicely against Solomon’s furred thigh.  
Because it meant Solomon took his face in both hands and licked into his mouth like a drowning man that had found water.  
Bill moaned, sucked on Solomon’s tongue and scratched lightly over his lower back.  
Solomon grunted and flexed his thigh, leaning more of his weight against Bill.

"Christ, stop," Bill panted against Solomon’s insistent mouth.  
"Why?"  
More kisses, along Bill’s jaw, his neck, up to his temple.  
"I want to lie down, I’ll get a crick in my neck if I keep staring up at you like that."  
And he wanted to get his hands into Solomon’s thick curls, twist them out of their neat part entirely.  
"Alright, wouldn’t want you to strain something."  
Solomon scooted back a bit and with practised ease they settled on the bed.  
Bill closer to the wall, Solomon with his back to the room.  
Hair in perfect reach.  
With a little laugh Bill pushed his hands into it, scratching his nails over Solomon’s scalp.  
"Hhhm, that’s good."

Solomon pulled Bill flush against his chest and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along Bill’s shoulder.  
Rubbed his hard cock against Bill’s hipbone and Bill groaned, hips rolling against Solomon’s sturdy body.  
For a long time they lay like that, kissing and sharing each other’s air. Bill mussing Solomon’s hair and Solomon biting marks into Bill’s clavicle.  
After Bill’s lips were sore from Solomon’s teeth he smoothed his hands down Solomon’s chest and rubbed his nipples with his thumbs.  
Solomon grunted and his cock twitched against Bill’s.

"I want you inside."  
Another grunt and twitch.  
"Inside proper?"  
"Aye, to the hilt." Bill reached between them and took Solomon by the cock, stroking him from root to tip and back. "All of it."  
"Damn, Billy, alright."  
Solomon twisted in the sheets and fished the grease from the bed side.  
Billy rolled around on his belly and spread his thighs.  
"Lift your hips, Billy."  
"Might need your help with holding them up, Sol," Billy said, head pillowed on his arms and dutifully lifted his hips, back curved to push his ass out.  
Solomon bit at the curve of it lightly and slicked his fingers noisily.  
"That can do. Ready?"  
"Bloody hell, yes. Since an hour or more, honestly."  
Bill grinned into his arms when Solomon huffed, probably rolling his eyes.  
Then a hot hand pulled Billy’s asscheeks apart a bit, making room for a greasy, thick finger to slide over his hole.  
"Shit, Billy. So pretty."  
Bill laughed and peered at Solomon, kneeling behind him, face slack with awe, tongue resting against his bottom lip, as if he’d just licked it.  
"All yours."

"Stop, you’ll make me shoot, Billy," laughed Solomon, pressing a bit firmer against Bill’s hole.  
Bill bit his lip, grunted and spread his thighs a bit more. Canted his hips and Solomon’s finger slid in.  
They both stilled, breath catching in their throats.  
"Oh, you are tight, Billy. So tight."  
Solomon carefully moved his finger and Bill closed his eyes, moaning around a mouthfull of pillow.  
Sweat pooled in the small of his back, Solomon’s heavy hand on his ass, the finger slowly sliding deep and deeper, the smell of Solomon’s hair still hanging in the pillow.  
Bill moaned, hips dropping when Solomon pulled his finger out to add more grease and the second finger.  
"Oi, steady now, Billy," Solomon murmured and slid his arm around Bill’s abdomen, holding him up.  
"Gonna rest my weight on you, Sol."  
"Go ahead, I’ve got you."

With a sigh Bill leaned on Solomon and concentrated on the thrilling feeling of Solomon’s fingers slowly spreading him open.  
There was nothing like it, like that warm, liquid pleasure pooling in his balls, his cock, that only Solomon could give him.  
"Never like this with anyone else, Sol."  
"Stop meeting other people, Bill," Sol grumbled, spreading his fingers wider than before and biting Bill’s ass again.  
"I don’t. I mean before."  
"Then say it like that, don’t make me jealous, lil shite."  
Bill huffed a laugh and Solomon tapped a third finger at the rim of his hole, stealing the laughter from his lips.  
"Say it?"  
"Damn, Sol."  
Bill heaved a breath and looked at Solomon over his shoulder.  
The earnest dip of his brows, the little hint of tongue between his lips. The curls falling into his forehead.  
"Any man I was with before didn’t get close to making me feel like you make me feel, Solomon."

Solomon laughed, face transformed by joy, the scar under his eye crinkling at the smooth edges. Then he leaned down and licked a wet strip over Bill’s spine, hand twisting, a third finger added to his stretched hole.  
"Jesus Christ!"  
"Not so loud, Bill, the neighbours will hear," Solomon chastised through a laugh.  
"As if you’d care. We’ll just get another little hole to hide away in."  
"You rent it out then."  
"Hhm, will do."  
Solomon kissed the nape of Bill’s neck and then started moving his fingers in earnest.  
Which was necessary if Bill really wanted all of him inside.  
Bill let his mouth fall open and tried catching a glimpse of Solomon’s hard cock, the handsome girth of it, the enticing tilt to the right it had.  
But the way he was hanging in Solomon’s arms, the way Solomon was kneeling on the bed, made it impossible to see it.  
Reach maybe.

Bill twisted his knee out, Solomon grunted as his fingers slid in deeper with a filthy sound.  
"Hungry for it, are you."  
"Hell yes."  
There it was. Solomon’s cock. Hard and hot against Bill’s thigh.  
"You, too, I see."  
Solomon spread his fingers, twisted his wrist and pulled out entirely.  
Bill shouted.  
"Quiet down, will you? Not leaving you like this, Billy."  
"Give a man a warning, will you? Almost got the better of me there."  
With questing, greasy fingers Solomon squeezed Bill’s abandoned, red cock gently and pressed a sloppy kiss to his ribs.  
"Still good to go, don’t know what your problem is."  
"Get on with it, then," Bill griped and pressed his thigh firmly against Solomon’s own straining cock.  
"Greedy bastard."  
Bill just huffed and pulled the pillow under his chest, to rest better on it.

Solomon, evidently, had other ideas.

He lifted Bill up to much protest and a swat at his curly head.  
"Settle down, Billy, God’s sake. Just turning you over to see your pretty face while I plummet you."  
"God, the mouth on you." Bill pretended to be offended, but Solomon must have felt the little shiver down his spine.  
His grin definitely said he felt it.  
"Get that pillow under your ass, I’m not gonna hold you up all night."  
"That weak, huh?"  
Bill pulled the pillow under his ass and Solomon dropped him on the bed, making the frame creak ominously.  
"If we break the bed with this, you’re getting a new one."  
"Damn you, why me? You do all the moving."  
Solomon flicked one of Bill’s nipples and leaned close over him.  
"Only because you look like this and I can’t help myself, Billy boy, and you know it, so stop playing coy."

Bill laughed and pulled Solomon in for a kiss.  
While he tried biting at Solomon’s tongue and Solomon evaded him with bouts of laughter Bill hooked a leg over Solomon’s hip and pulled him closer.  
Ever closer.  
Solomon got the hint after a gentle tug at his hair and smeared grease over his gorgeous cock. The kiss broken solely for Bill to watch his fill.  
"Don’t start slobbering over it, you’ll get it."  
"Not gonna slobber over it with grease on. Hate that taste."  
"Say that sooner, next time, then I’ll let you slobber all over it. Get it nice and wet for your hole."  
"I’m not gonna let you put that thing in me without something else but spit to ease the way. Don’t want to tear something, honestly, Sol."  
Solomon laughed and took his cock in hand, stroking it a few times.  
Bill licked his lips and spread his thighs.  
The blunt, hot head pressed against him and then, with a soft exhale, Bill relaxed and Solomon started pushing ever so insistently.  
"Don’t stop until you’re fully seated," Bill managed, before the stretch punched all words out of him.  
Solomon grunted, hips giving a sharp thrust, before he settled back into his slow push.

The world shrank down to it.  
To the sheets under Bill’s back and Solomon’s hands on his knees, holding them spread open.  
To the smell of him, musky and salty, and the slack, pleasure-filled lines of his handsome face.  
To the filthy sound of flesh and grease and Solomon’s cock stretching him so perfectly.

"Hurts?"  
Bill shook his head and stretched his arms over his head, shifting his hips down on Solomon’s cock.  
Flush against his hot skin.  
"That’s all of it, Billy. I don’t have any inches hidden away somewhere."  
"Shame," Bill said and laughed at Solomon’s sceptical eyebrow.  
"You amaze me, Bill. You really would take more if I had it, huh? Ever heard about the fella the called six-pounder?", Solomon asked as he started rocking gently into Bill.  
Bill grunted and held on to the headboard, wood creaking under his palms.  
"Don’t tell me that bloody story when you bugger me. I’ve heard it often enough to tell it myself."  
Solomon grinned and pulled out a bit, slowly pushing in again a breath later.  
"It’s a capital story."  
"Yeah, bloody brilliant. Are you moving?"  
"No."

"Please move, Sol," Bill sighed with a roll of his hips.  
Solomon gave a grunt in response and pulled Bill firmer into his lap.  
Then he started pushing into him honestly, making Bill gasp, fingers clenching around the headboard so tightly he was sure he’d break it off.  
Solomon grunted, sweat dripping down his nose and throat.  
His hair was wet with it, chest glistening.  
Bill licked his lips and pushed back into Solomon’s thrusts, cock bobbing against his belly, red and leaking and vaguely painful by now.  
He couldn’t spare a hand for it and Solomon was busy holding on to Bill’s thighs, staring at him with wide eyes.  
"Good?"  
Solomon nodded, throat jumping around a swallow and he leaned forward, pressing a careless kiss to the corner of Bill’s mouth.

The changed angle drove even harder into Billy, made his spine tingle, his toes curl against Solomon’s hips.  
Made him gasp Solomon’s name, back lifting off the bed.  
"Got you, Billy."  
Solomon put an arm under Bill’s back and lifted him further, made Bill lose his grip on the headboard and then Bill was sitting in Solomon’s lap, impaled on his cock.

"Oh," he said.  
Solomon kissed him, hands around Bill’s waist.  
"Hello."  
"Damn."

"First time like this?" Solomon rolled his hips and Bill sobbed from the sheer pleasure of it.  
"Definitely not the last," he panted against Solomon’s clavicle and put his arms around his broad shoulders.  
Smoothed the curls at the nape of his neck, wet with sweat.  
Kissed the freckles on Solomon’s shoulder, the muscle wrapping around the bone.  
Kissed the scar under his eye, where the cold had tried eating him up.  
Solomon nuzzled against Bill’s temple, evening-stubble rasping on his skin.

"Will you grow the beard out again?"  
"Don’t know. Reminds me of too many things."  
Bill hummed and rolled his hips, Solomon thrust up into him, breath caught in his throat.  
Bill licked his adam’s apple.  
"A moustache, maybe?"  
"Are you asking for a dirty reason, Billy?"  
Bill laughed and lifted himself up with his hands on Solomon’s shoulders. Dropped his weight back on Solomon’s cock and saw white for a moment.

"I think I just-"  
Solomon reached between them, touched the head of Bill’s cock.  
Bill moaned.  
"Just a bit. You’re still stiff. I’ll go on then."  
Bill nodded, dropped his forehead against Solomon’s chest and closed his eyes.  
Listened to the squelch and slide of their bodies, the harsh panting, Solomon’s little cut off grunts and sighs.  
"I always liked how your beard felt against my skin. Warm and alive."  
Solomon groaned and kissed the crown of Bill’s head. His hands squeezed Bill’s waist and his hips stuttered in their punishing rhythm.  
Bill licked at his throat, the dip at the end of it, the place where it met his jaw.  
"A moustache, maybe."  
"I’ll take it."

"And how pretty you take it."  
Solomon cupped Bill’s cheek in one hand and reached between them again with his other hand, closing it around Bill’s cock.  
Bill yelped and clenched around Solomon.  
"Shit, Billy!"  
Solomon spilled in three thrusts, filling Bill up.  
He felt the seed slide out past Solomon’s cock when they kept moving, Solomon slackening.  
His hand was working Bill over as if he were being payed for it and Bill thrust into it.  
Spilled in Solomon’s fist, seed dripping back onto his skin.  
Solomon moaned, Bill panted against his chest, hands shaking in Solomon’s hair.  
"Pretty," Solomon croaked and then licked Bill’s seed from his hand.  
Bill choked on a laugh and kissed the edge of Solomon’s jaw.  
"Filthy mouth."

Solomon grinned and caught Bill up in a kiss, licking Bill’s own taste into his mouth.  
It was incredibly hot. Bill’s cock gave an enthusiastic twitch and they both laughed.  
"Eager."  
"Yeah, no way in hell that that’s going up again tonight."  
With a little grunt Bill heaved himself off Solomon’s flaccid cock, seed rolling down his thigh in gobs.  
"Shame," Solomon grinned and unelegantly stretched his legs.  
"Sod off, I’ll blow you in the morning, maybe."

Bill gathered the pillow up, inspected it for stains or sticky spots and turned it over before settling on it with a sigh.  
"You’re getting spunk all over the sheets."  
"It’s yours, you clean it up."  
"Arse."  
But Solomon sat up and dipped one of the cloths Bill had laid out into the water.  
Wiped tenderly at Bill, humming a little.  
"You’d have made a good nurse in another life."  
"Sod off, Billy," Solomon grumbled, but he smiled. Wiped his own cock free of grease and spend and then dropped into bed next to Bill.  
Gathered him up in his arms and pressed a line of trailing kisses from his temple to his heart.  
"Get the light, will you, Sol?"

Solomon blew the lamp out and pulled the sheets up around them.  
Bill sighed against his warm skin and kissed the beating pulse at his throat.  
They held each other until Bill was half sure that Solomon was asleep.  
"Can’t believe we made it," he whispered against his throat and was rewarded with a kiss to his temple.  
"Don’t really believe it until I hold you."  
"Oh, Sol."

Bill twisted his arms around Solomon’s bent head and pressed it against his chest. Slid a leg over his stout waist and kissed the sweaty crown of his head.  
"I’m not going to let you forget we made it."  
"Bless you, Billy."  
"Hush, anytime, Sol."

Bill felt Solomon smile against his chest and smiled himself.  
He wasn’t cold, hadn’t been for half a year.

**Author's Note:**

> Elenora made me do this.  
> HMS Cold Bois, this one is for you, with highest regards from your veritable Filth Factory.


End file.
